muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Ministerium für Staatssicherheit
The Ministry of State Security, also known by the shorthand word Stasi (gained from '''Sta'ats'si'cherheit'') is the official state security force of the German Democratic Republic, and is responsible for ensuring and enforcing the laws of the nation, up to, and including spies, pro-Western dissidents, and anti-government citizens. To that end, the Stasi built a large-scale intelligence network comprised of informers in East Germany; it was said that one out of ten people in East Germany provided information to the Stasi, to the extent where the Stasi knew everything about their potential targets, including their personal life affairs. With the onset of the BETA War, the Stasi obtained permission to raise their own TSF units in order to maintain the ability to provide state security on the front lines and compete with the likes of the NVA. As the military arm of the Stasi, these units acted against political dissenters and deserters in the Nationale Volksarmee (NVA) more often than they sortied against the BETA. Within the Stasi, two groups based on different long-term political goals eventually emerged. One group, the Berlin Sect, advocated for tighter military cooperation with other Eastern European states, and closer ties to the West. Heinze Axmann was nominally a member of this first group. Whether out of genuine loyalty to the Soviet cause, for certain favors and benefits such as better military equipment, or just following orders, the majority of Stasi considered themselves apart of the Moscow Sect, which advocated for Soviet interests. Erich Schmidt and Beatrix Brehme were both Moscow Sect Stasi. Both sides eventually clashed during the revolution, with the Berlin Sect allying with the NVA. After the rebellion, the new government, along with the commissariat, would launch a purge of all Stasi personnel and those who had benefited from them. Their eradication efforts would drive the remaining forces of the old government underground, and even three months later, the loyalist would still be a thorn in the side for the new regime. Ironically, the 666th Schwarzesmarken and its parent battalion would be used to quell loyalist dissidents, in much the same way that the Werewolf Battalion had once done for the old government. Trivia The Insignia of the Stasi is a totally anachronism to the state it represents. * Part of the insignia is an Eagle, which is an imperial symbol, associated with the ancient Roman Empire. The use of imperial symbols conflicts with the ideology of communism & socialism, which regarded imperalism as a great enemy of the "working class". For the goverment in East Germany and the propaganda was the use of a eagle as a insignia by West Germany the proof, that the western state could be only the successor of the 3rd Reich. * The right foot of the eagle holds a fasces, another ancient symbol of the Roman Empire, which is today mainly associated with fascism (which get his name from the symbol) who is the greatest enemy in socialism. Their own TSF units are possible based on the Wachregiment "Felix Dzerzkinsky", a Elite Force within the Grenztruppe der DDR (eastern german Border Guard) which was subordinated to the Stasi and was used as their military arm for security duties.Category:Schwarzesmarken Category:Organizations